In conventional system, servers hosting Internet based applications often check locality information of the computing device originating an Internet Protocol (IP) packet. By checking such locality information the server may aide the operation of the Internet based applications that are provided to the computing device originating an Internet Protocol (IP) packet. As examples, locality information of incoming IP traffic is often checked in conventional systems to assist in the selection of the closest serving locations for directing IP traffic, to prevent online fraud, and to infer likely native language for use in Internet based applications.
However, in conventional systems the dissemination of accurate geolocation data is complicated by the lack of centralized coordination and communication of geolocation data. Updating geolocation information in conventional systems is typically achieved via updates to IP block location information on an IP block website of a geolocation service, via email bulk transfer of IP block location information, and via geolocation feeds. Updates in geolocation information in conventional systems can take weeks to even months and the updates can be sporadic and inaccurate in conventional systems. The delay and uneven distribution of location updates in conventional systems negatively impacts the provisioning of Internet based applications in conventional systems and can result in customer complaints to Internet Service Providers (ISPs).